Secret Smile
by BlueRascal
Summary: Wandurt. Kurt and Wanda find themselves captured by a secret government agency and over time, things slowly change with a smile. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own x-men evolution, if I did, I would be extremely happy…

* * *

It was cold. Extremely cold. Kurt shivered in his thin clothes as he waited outside Bayville High for Scott to pick him up. It was unusual for Scott to be even a few seconds late, never mind the ten minutes he had been standing there.

His tail was actually shivering.

And he was sure he'd be turning blue by now if it wasn't for the fact he was already blue.

Stamping his feet, Kurt decided just to give up and teleport to the mansion, then he could get Xavier to tell Scott wherever he had gotten to and then all would be solved.

And he'd be warm.

Shivering again, he moved from his spot by the tree and started to walk down the path until he could find a safe place to teleport, his mind still half focused on why Scott hadn't turned up as promised.

Perhaps something had come up?

Perhaps they were in a mission?

Or worse?

He stopped and glanced behind him, perhaps he should really be waiting by the tree for Scott, just in case…

Shaking his head, he mentally argued that the professor would have contacted him and explained things. He usually did when something like this happened, or Jean, especially when he was needed.

Maybe he wasn't needed.

Maybe they didn't want him, where fed up with his looks and behaviour.

Moving on sharply, Kurt growled and tried to banish the dark thoughts before they poisoned his already shadowed heart and soul. They all liked him, they were all his friends, they said so all the time.

But then again, they could have been lying to him.

Trying not to hurt his feelings since they all knew he was so sensitive about them – a fact that annoyed him still. They were his feelings, not something that everyone should know, even if it was for his best interest.

How did they even know it was for his best –

"Watch where you're going!"

Blinking, he reeled and focused on Wanda who was glaring at him, her darkened eyes narrowed. "Well? Where was your head because it certainly wasn't here!"

He stuttered. "I vas just…vorried about mien friends – have you seen zhem?"

"Those x-geeks?" She rolled her eyes. "Rogue mentioned something about going to the mansion early for some meeting."

"A meeting?" They had left him? Kurt felt his heart and stomach plummet as a cold fear grasped him.

Blinking in surprise, Wanda touched the blue mutants shoulder, feeling unsettled that she could feel his fur but couldn't see it because of the image inducer. She realised he was trembling. "Don't worry, they're fine."

"Ja." Looking at the ground, he pushed past and started to walk again.

Following, and slightly worried, Wanda matched his pace. "What is up with you? I answer your question – which I didn't have to – and you clam up." She frowned. "You think they've left you behind deliberately?"

"I never said zhat!"

"You never denied it either."

Damn, she was good. "I vas just…going to get some coffee – I had just forgotten about zhe meeting, zhats all."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true!"

She linked her arm with his. "Then you won't mind me joining you."

This was going to be a long cup of coffee…

* * *

Admittedly, she had acted extremely out of character, out of the role she had built for herself. But she couldn't help it, she felt a bit guilty about telling the blue mutant that his friends had left him – though why she wasn't sure and she was trying to tell herself off for her moment of compassion.

Another reason for the coffee was that she hadn't spoken to the blue mutant, except in battle but even then he was oddly…chivalrous. And he hadn't acted all cold to her just for being in the Brotherhood.

Or perhaps that was just his surprise at her talking to him.

Whatever the case may be, he wasn't looking particularly happy, just sitting there and stirring his coffee, his hologram hands looking odd as he did so.

She tapped the table.

Looking up, Kurt smiled weakly. "Traurig, I'm vorried."

"Then why don't you phone them?"

"Zhey'll zhink I'm just being paranoid – zhey keep telling me to 'get a life' – don't zhey know how hard zhat is for me." He sighed and looked at his hands. "But you don't vant to hear about zhat, tell me, vhy are you out and not at zhe brotherhood house?"

"They were bothering me."

"Fair enough." He looked down at his coffee. "How is your relationship vith your father at zhe moment?"

Where did that one come from?

As if on cue, Kurt blushed. "I didn't mean to pry! Just…ignore me, just ignore me, every vun else does."

Wanda resisted the urge to shake him and tell him that he wasn't some pathetic puppy that had to follow everyone around blindly every time he was kicked. She smiled coldly instead. "Things are…liveable. He's not dead, unfortunately, but he isn't trying to control my life either – we have an understanding. Yourself with your mother?"

He cringed. "Vhat vun?" The blue mutant chuckled at the flicker of horror on her face. "At home, zhey are fine. Here…liveable, to quote yourself."

She quirked an eyebrow. Perhaps not all the x-geeks where that bad, this one was certainly not a brainwashed fool like Scott. But…did he see her as nothing more than a brotherhood fool? "Cute."

"Ah, chicks dig zhe fuzzy dude." He grinned, his hologram showing his fangs to an extent. "But zhat is not vhat you meant, ja?"

"Not quite." She looked at her coffee and decided why not, after all, he had asked personal questions from seemingly thin air. "What do you think of me?"

He choked.

Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea.

Kurt smiled softly. "I vould love to get to know more about you, you are a very strong villed person."

"Thank you." Wanda didn't know what else to say apart from… "So I'm not just 'another member of the brotherhood' then?"

"Vhy vould I zhink zhat? Every vun is different, every vun is unique in mind, spirit and in vhat zhey believe. Vhy vould zhat be limited only to zhe x-men? Or to just humans or mutants?" He sighed. "Traurig, I'm not in zhe right frame of mind to be a pleasant conversationalist."

"I don't mind." She really didn't. "That's the reason why I left, no one talks or else all they do is act like they're all that's in the world, when they're so obviously not." Wanda smiled at the thoughts.

Nodding, the blue mutant stood. "It vas a pleasure talking to you, Wanda, I hope ve do so again, and soon."

Wanda also stood, not too sure what to do and so offered her hand to him.

He took it, lightly turning it so that the back of her hand was displayed before lightly kissing her knuckles. With a sweeping gesture, he bowed and left, chuckling, smiling a small smile that was so very different to his usual hollow grin.

The scarlet witch was aware of her smile and, glancing at the only other person in the coffee shop, the waiter, she waved goodbye.

He instantly started to clean up and she skipped out of the place, wondering why such a basic gesture from the blue mutant had made her feel so…special.

Maybe it was because he was the only person to have openly touched her without fearing a hex bolt…

* * *

As soon as the woman was gone, the man at the counter shook his head, taking a step back before kneeling down and smiling at the young woman that was tied up and gagged. He pulled the thing free of her mouth, chuckling as she just whimpered instead of trying to scream.

"So what do you think of those lovebirds?"

She pathetically whimpered something.

"That's what I thought, now, sleep." The man produced a case from his pocket and removed a needle from it, injecting her with a bright fluid. "And pleasant dreams, you wont remember a thing, little lady." He stood again, waiting until she had fallen asleep before leaving, tossing the apron aside.

* * *

Not knowing why really, Kurt had chosen to walk most of the way to the mansion rather than teleporting. On the way, he mostly thought about Wanda and the small conversation they had had together. For once, he never even thought about the constant worries in his mind about being discovered or anything.

It was quite…liberating.

For once in his life, he felt truly free, like he could fly.

Laughing, he flung his arms up and spun round in a slow circle, something sharp hitting him in the shoulders. Wondering why mosquitoes where out in such freezing cold weather he stopped, blinking as his eyes swam.

His last rational thought was what he should do, the X-men, and then, suddenly he thought of Wanda again, wondering if they would chat again.

If he would get to see that soft smile that was so gentle on her usually frowning face.

Or if his nightmares had truly caught him.

* * *

Her mind busy, Wanda eventually just gave up trying to think rationally and instead let her mind wonder about Kurt. She was slightly surprised to have discovered that she had found someone who had doubts about things and even admitted them.

And also, the idea that she wasn't the only one intimidated by people was welcoming, it helped her mind relax slightly and again, she found herself smiling.

It was a record, two true smiles in one day and to think, she hadn't smiled in weeks and twice in one day! All because she had thought a certain blue furry mutant and…and nothing would come of it.

Reality felt bitter as she realised that if she ever did want to talk again to Kurt it would have to be under similar circumstances and when would that be? She didn't like the idea of getting close to anyone, all she did was want to talk to him.

But no one would understand that.

Neither of the groups seemed to understand that people could talk civilly and get on, that they weren't polar opposites.

Hah, a witch and a demon.

Smiling for the third time that day, she cuddled her arms against the cold before frowning at a sharp sting on her exposed arms.

Then everything blurred and she found herself panicking as her limbs went dead, her last thought was…

Was whether she would get to talk to Kurt again, if he would make her smile…?

* * *

Around the table, the various x-men sighed and sat back in a mixture of boredom and disgust. They had been summoned to a meeting that was covering the basic issues of accidental exposure of mutants to humanity.

They were all fed up of the safety talks.

Rogue tuned out as another, this one from Ororo, started up. She half wondered whether Kurt had been given the message about the meeting, if so he was probably burning time at the park or stuffing his face with gut bombs.

Though she did feel bad about the fact that just because he was an extremely noticeable mutant, he was going to have to get a separate set of lectures and routines to follow if he was exposed.

It wasn't really fair but that was life. Looking up, she realised she had been asked a question.

Life was so unfair.

* * *

Pietro glanced up briefly as Fred entered the main room, eclipsing the television with his bulk. The Blob grinned happily, sitting down with a huge bowl of popcorn for them all to eat as they watched a film.

Toad sighed. "Where's my honey bun?"

The speedster frowned. "Wanda went out, something about your stink."

The Brotherhood nodded, unbothered at this.

"She'll come back when she wants." Tabitha took a handful of the popcorn and turned the volume up with the remote.

* * *

Please read and review, everyone who does gets a shout out in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own x-men evolution, if I did, I would be extremely happy…

* * *

Shouts!

Kemious the kitsugriff -thankyou for the comment, and hopefully the characters will stayu in character through out the story.  
Tailfeather - Heres the next update for you!  
Madam wolf - A Kurt fan - the best kind of fan - and hopefully this chapter is as good as the previous.  
Slickboy44 - Heres the next update and I'm glad theres another fan of the wandurt stories.

* * *

She was warm. Wanda snuggled against the heat source, not thinking much about its soft texture or the faint, regular throb that sounded. Something was pulling her closer and she complied, rubbing her face against the warm, almost velvety surface.

Kurt opened one eye suddenly, wondering why he could hardly move and puzzled as to the tiled wall that coldly pressed against his bare back. He yawned, trying to shift and freezing at the indignant squeak.

He carefully looked down to his chest.

Wanda slowly looked up.

Their noses practically touched and the woman leapt off the bed, tumbling to the ground and trying to hide in the paper thin blanket. Kurt was scrabbling for something to hide with too, blushing as he didn't know where to look with Wanda who was only in her underwear, the same predicament as him.

He settled to watch the wall.

"…So…?" The blue mutant asked the air.

"Did you do this? Can you…mess with people's minds or something?"

"I vas going to ask you zhe same thing!" He turned and spun back to the wall. "Wanda, please, cover yourself!"

"I am! You cover yourself!"

"Vith vhat? Ze air!"

From just outside, there came a chuckle and, glancing round, both mutants realised that one wall was composed entirely of glass. Standing on the other side of this was a tall, well built man with dark, cruel eyes.

He was smiling.

Kurt growled. "Vhy have you done zhis to us? I demand zhat you get some zing for her to vear at least!"

The scarlet witch blushed before going to conjure a hex bolt.

Nothing happened.

The man laughed again. "It seems that you've finally realised that you're my prisoners now. You'll also discover the collars on your necks will inhibit any telepathic communication." He sighed as both mutants only now seemed to realise that they had the devises.

"Vhy do I have a bell on mine?" Kurt rattled it, cocking his head as it jingled.

"At least mine has an ankh." Wanda shrugged, the sheet wrapped around her like a conservative toga. "Now, do what he said and get me some clothes! And him too!"

"In a moment, first I must explain your bracelet, dear child, oh, and yours is on your tail. Those act as -"

Kurt sighed. "Neuron inhibitors zhat block zhe nervous pathways zhat vould other vise allow us to use our powers, ja?"

"That is…correct."

"Ha! You so clamped him!" Wanda grinned before looking at the man, already her fear of him was lessening. "Clothes, now."

The man waved his hand and a small opening appeared in the glass, big enough to allow a tray to be passed through. "Dress and eat. I'll speak to you both later."

"Do you have a name?" Kurt called, waiting until he was given a cue from the witch as to when he could turn round.

"You can call me your drill sergeant, for now." He left, his footfalls sounding fainter until they vanished.

Wanda dressed quickly before clearing her throat. The blue mutant turned round and froze in shock, his pupil-less eyes giving away no hints as his eyes travelled over her. She blushed, aware that the skin tight shorts exposed a lot of flesh and hid nothing of her figure. Her belly top was short, emphasising how low her shorts were.

"Close your mouth and get changed." She snapped, watching her bare feet.

"Oh, traurig." He grabbed the baggy, combat style shorts that had been left for him and pulled them on. Kurt grabbed them again as they nearly fell straight off, his squeak of alarm causing Wanda to look at him.

She started on his face, her eyes travelling down to his thick collar, much more masculine than hers, even with the ridiculously oversized bell. Her eyes travelled further, across the thick blue fur on his slender chest and she was relieved when, after tracing the line of his hips with her eyes, the hem of his trousers appeared.

"Vhy are you suddenly breathless?" He grinned coyly before looking at the tray and moaning in horror.

"What's wrong with the food?" Wanda asked quickly, wanting off the topic of her ogling. It looked quite good to her, steak actually, with potatoes and vegetables. And the portions were generous in her opinion.

But not Kurt's, apparently. "Zhere's practically nothing!"

The scarlet witch looked at him levelly. "You can have some of my mash, if you want. I won't finish that."

She was surprised when he hugged her.

But not so much when she saw him smiling softly.

* * *

The drill sergeant looked at the monitors, but in particular at one that was also being observed by a woman in a lab coat. She noticed this and indicated it. 

"They appear to be a couple." She glanced at the blue mutant on the monitor. "I don't quite like the idea of that one being in the gene pool."

"He's strong."

"It doesn't matter I suppose. According to my statistics; he needs extra food, at least twice that much." She glanced at him, watching the man levelly. "Do you think he's worth the costs?"

The man laughed. "He's a teleporter, can't you see the possibilities? We'll never catch another – I don't know if there's anymore like him."

"That's a blessing."

The mans smile faded. "And the girl, to be able to control probability, the power that she has is limitless, if she can control it."

"And if not?"

A soft smile touched his eyes. "We don't want to upset the couple now, do we? Their cooperation would be much better appreciated than use of force."

Nodding, the woman smiled. "I guess that relationship can be used in our favour. She's more likely to do what we want, but his morals are deep set."

Chuckling, the drill sergeant indicated the silent screens. "Look at that, even in this place, they're both playing."

* * *

"Wanda, relax." 

"Let go of me you…you…fur ball!" She tried to escape his grip, but he had her pinned against the tiled wall, her back to his chest.

"You didn't seem to mind mien fur zhis morning!"

She spun round and slapped him. "How dare you even mention that!"

"I'm not zhe vun trying to break zhe glass down! You'll hurt yourself even if it did give way!"

"Well I want out! I don't want them controlling me!" She shoved him off.

Kurt laughed and sat down on the bunk, watching her with his golden eyes. "Ja? Has it never occurred to you zhat _everything_ ve do is controlled by others? Ve have no free vill, ve don't even have rights! Ve're monsters, demons…" He looked at his hands before lying down and facing the wall.

Wanda was torn. She knew he had her best interests at heart, he had stopped her because she'd get in trouble, it was obvious. Sighing, she moved over to the bunk, the _only_ bunk and sat down beside him, near his feet.

"Look, you're right, it was a dumb idea, what would I have done if I had gotten out?"

Silence.

"Kurt?" She prodded his toes and they moved away. "Come on, we're the only ones here, we should stick together."

Still nothing.

Thinking, she replayed his words. "Ah, this is your demon comment, right? Well we're not demons and they'll come round to the fact sooner or later." She prodded his feet again and paused when she realised that she had touched something that wasn't covered in fur.

Grabbing it, she looked at the criss-cross of blue skin and realised in horror what they were.

"You're wrong." He looked at her. "Zhey vill only realise vhen it is too late."

"They…they burned you?"

"At a stake. Had zhe torches and pitchforks out too." He pulled his feet away. "Leave me alone."

Wanda folded her arms and pouted, realising after a moment that he wasn't looking at her any more. She caught his foot again, more to provoke him than for any real reason – she needed proof that he was capable of some emotions other than sorrow and worry.

He snarled.

That was a new one. She opened her eyes and winced when she realised that the floor was definitely biting into her back, his weight, though light, was not helping as it pressed down on her.

"Vhat part of 'leave me alone' vas too hard to understand?" Kurt stopped suddenly, pulling back in surprise. "Sorry, I vasn't thinking. Its zhis place, its grating on me." He tried to pull her up and toppled over.

"How can you pin me down but you can't even help me get up?" The Scarlet Witch asked in good nature, rubbing her shoulder and smiling as she sat on the bed. It was going to come up sooner or later and she sighed. "Do you want the bed?"

He grinned, jumping up next to her. "Here, let me help." He started to rub her shoulder before continuing. "You can have zhe bed."

"But you'll be on the floor!"

"Nein, zhe ceiling."

"That's worse!" She exclaimed, turning to look at him and freezing, again she was only millimetres from his face. His light breath made her hair flick into her eyes and Kurt brushed it away, smiling tenderly.

"I'll be fine." The blue mutant hopped up and, after catching the wall, fell down again. "I forgot, ve can't use our abilities." With a determined flick of his tail, Kurt tried again, scrabbling before he caught hold of a well placed rope that was one of many on the ceiling. "See?"

Wanda frowned. "Why is there rope on the ceiling?"

"That'll be for when we can trust you both not to escape." The drill sergeant looked at them both through the glass. "I want you both working at all times on your general strength as well as your mutant powers, since he has a natural ability to climb on things, we thought it best to give him that option."

Kurt looked at the rope. "But I can't use mien ability because of zhe band."

"Quite right." Pulling out a remote, he pressed a button and the ropes retracted into the ceiling, causing Kurt to fall to the ground.

The blue mutant landed nimbly before glowering at the man. "You should be more careful."

"Why?"

Eyes narrowing, he flashed his incisors. "You don't vant your precious little soldiers being hurt now, do you?"

"Soldiers?" Wanda frowned. "Why soldiers?"

"Because you have an unknown advantage over other troops." The man filled in. "Now, I believe you have to go under some testing for the moment, but you'll both be returned here shortly."

He smiled a very cold smile.

* * *

"Would you like some more tea?" The old doctor smiled brightly, offering Wanda yet more biscuits. "You're so thin, and you'll need the energy." 

"Why would I need energy?" She asked, accepting the cup and wondering why, after a general physical examination, she hadn't had more done to her.

The man seemed to know what she was thinking. "We have a lot of information based on our observations of you." He shrugged. "I'm afraid your partner was a harder subject to study."

"Partner?" Wanda frowned. "You mean Kurt?"

"Oh, not _team_ partners, I know, I know." The doctor waved his hand, smiling with a little glint in his eye. "Now, time to test your body's limits, all you have to do is cross this little room…"

The 'little room' looked like a hyped up danger room to Wanda. With a gulp, she made to run across but was stopped by a number of horrors that she had to hex, most turned on each other but still, it was hard work.

Half way across, the ceiling caved in and she froze as the metal shards slammed in a circle around her.

The doctor appeared, taking notes. "You'll have to repeat that a few more times for my results, you never lasted long enough really…"

* * *

Kurt had the female doctor that had been observing him on the monitors. For some reason, the drill sergeant was also there, watching as the mutant was poked and prodded with less grace than a dog at the vets. 

The blue mutant snapped finally, biting the air in warning just inches from her hand.

He was shocked when he was hit across the nose.

She appeared shocked that he actually yelped.

The drill sergeant laughed. "I think that's enough for his physical analysis. Tell me, what abilities do you have that we can't tell from a physical examination?"

"If you tickle mien stomach, mien leg kicks uncontrollably."

The woman dropped her clipboard and walked away to the other side of the room.

"Really, you should try it!" Kurt called after her, presuming that she was leaving. He regretted his words as she turned, coming back with a tray.

"I'll remember that." She replied calmly as she picked up a sharp looking object.

Kurt gulped. "Err, I can also see in zhe dark and blend into zhe shadows."

"Good." The sharp implement was lowered. "You have a lot of scar tissue on your feet, why?"

The German looked away, not answering.

With a sigh, the drill sergeant moved over and grabbed Kurt by his hair, pulling his head back. "Come on, talk."

Kurt hissed.

The man grabbed the collar, slamming the mutant against the table. "Talk, you know you'll only get hurt."

The German mutant growled as his mind thought quickly and settled on a good enough lie. "Vhen I vas little, I vas clumsy and I kept valking on things – I cant very vell buy shoes, can I?"

Shaking her head, the doctor indicated for Kurt to be released. "Now, I think he needs smartened up after we do a few physicals."

Why did he really not like the sound of that?

* * *

She was upset and despite trying so hard, she had ended up crying on the pillow on the only bunk in her tiny cell. The place was a prison as far as she was concerned and she was a prisoner. 

Wanda wanted to be free and she was so tired and sore she didn't think she had the energy to get out.

The glass panel slid open and Kurt was thrown in, after a moment, he picked himself up and lumbered to the bed where he pretty much collapsed next to her.

The girl stifled a scream, he looked a wreck. His fur was tussled, his hair cropped roughly in chunks and he seemed to have lost half his body weight in just a few hours. Cautiously, she prodded him.

"Nien, don't do zhat."

"How many trials did they put you through? I went through eleven, got trapped by the ceiling spikes every time."

"You need to vork on your all round focus – an enemy can easily come behind as they can in front." He smiled slowly. "I vent through it at least eight times, zhen zhey vent crazy about making me perform my trapeze act."

She nodded, possessively cuddling the pillow. "I want to go home."

"Me too." Kurt looked at her, frowning. "You've been crying." He sat up slowly, trying to pretend that he wasn't hurting. "Its ok, ve'll get out soon – Xavier is going to freak vhen he realises zhat I'm missing."

"The guys at the boarding house will be celebrating that I'm gone." She started to cry again and blinked when she felt strong furry arms enclose around her, one three fingered hand stroking her hair.

"Don't cry, zhen zhey vin if you do. Zhis is just another fight, zhats all, and you just have to fight."

"But I don't want to."

"Every vun does things zhey don't vant to." He smiled. "And every vun does things zhey later regret to."

She snorted. "They won't regret this."

His breath tickled in her ear as he whispered. "Then ve'll make zhem."

And for the first time that day, she smiled.

* * *

Please read and review, everyone who does gets a shout out in the next chapter.  
Next update will be on Friday! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own x-men evolution, if I did, I would be extremely happy…

Shouts:

Slickboy444 - you'll have to wait another chapter before getting back to the X-men and the brotherhood, but i hope you enjoy this chapter all the same.

Madamwolf - Heh, yep, your right about stealing the line from the comic...

Tailfeather- Heres the update, hope you enjoy this one too

Me - Sorry for the late update, had a bit of trouble with fanfiction trying to upload the update, here it is though and i hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

There was a loud, shrill buzz that echoed through the room. Kurt growled against the sound, wanting to go back to sleep. Lying against his chest, Wanda growled also, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Come on, rise and shine, kiddies." It was the drill sergeant again and, laughing, he pushed a button on his remote.

The sprinklers came on, shocking the pair awake with ice cold water.

"Oh man, I'm going to smell like vet dog…"

Wanda wrinkled her nose. "It's not that bad." She picked at her wet top and sighed. "We're up, now what?"

"Breakfast, red tub for you, lass and the blue ones for…well, it's pretty obvious."

Kurt growled and was surprised when Wanda caught his collar.

"Don't let him get to you." She hissed quietly.

The drill sergeant smiled. "Exactly, you don't want to lose now, do you? So tell me, what are you names?"

"Scarlet Witch."

"Nightcrawler."

"How suiting." With not as much as a glance more, the man left the pair.

"He listened in on us!" Wanda sat down on the floor and sighed. "Cant we have any privacy?"

The blue mutant was shaking in anger. "Vhen ve get out of here, I'm going to…to…" He growled, his damp fur bristling.

She held out the blue container. "Come on, eat."

Sighing, he took it and frowned, picking out two parcels. One had dry clothes in it and the other was some freeze dried excuse for food. "Zhey planned zhis…"

"Cool it, Kurt, your letting them get to you." Wanda took out her dry clothes, relieved to realise that they were simple slacks and a jumper. A glance revealed that Kurt's was the exact same outfit as he was wearing at the moment.

"Fine." He started eating; deciding to dress once the hole in his stomach was full. "I hope ve get out of here soon."

"We will." The scarlet witch smiled gently, leaning over to rub the damp fur on his arm. After a moment, she changed, happy to note that he stared at the floor. Standing as she didn't want to get wet, she watched as he finally sighed, getting changed. Wanda couldn't help but watch, curious as to how his tail merged with his spine.

He glanced back as he fastened his trousers, smiling curiously as he spotted her watching.

She looked away quickly.

"Now vhat?" Kurt asked calmly.

"I don't know. Everywhere is wet so we can't even sit." The Scarlet Witch moaned suddenly. "It's the creepy guy!"

"Who?"

She hid behind him. "He's a doctor – keeps giving me tea and biscuits."

"Can ve swap? Mien keeps hitting me if I growl." Kurt chuckled, sighing once Wanda was taken out. He looked about the cell blankly, trying to figure out some way to entertain himself.

There was a chap on the tiles. "Come on, blue."

"Oh, guten tag, _sarge_." Kurt grinned, trying to unnerve the man.

It didn't seem to work. "Come on, we've got a surprise for you."

* * *

He was acting the goat. The drill sergeant growled at the blue mutant who just sat on the floor, staring blankly at the equipment about him. The man picked Kurt up by the tail, annoyed that the mutant seemed nonplussed, and dumped him on the treadmill. 

Kurt stayed put, the machine causing him to move backwards before falling off the end, landing in a crumpled heap.

The drill sergeant's eye twitched. "Get your furry ass moving, I want to see you do these tests now!"

The mutant stayed silent, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Growling, the man hit him across the head before grabbing his hair and pulling him up. "You don't want to train? Fine. You can answer my questions instead."

Kurt patiently waited.

The man shook him before pinning him against the ground on his stomach, Kurt's arm twisted behind his back at a painful angle. "Aright then, tell me, who gave birth to a freak like you and actually let you live?"

"Mien family is…complicated." The German confessed, hissing as his arm was wrenched further.

"What is the name of your mother?"

"Margali."

The drill sergeant nodded at the female doctor who wrote it down. "A surname?"

"Wagner."

The woman shook her head. "According to the records, he was adopted by the Wagner's."

Kurt gritted his teeth as his arm was wrenched again.

"Tell the truth this time."

"Mien mother tried to drown me! Vhy must you know her name vhen even I don't know it?" He wasn't lying, Kurt wasn't sure if Raven was Mystiques real name or not. It seemed to pass the test, however, as the hold was loosened slightly, enough for him to try and escape.

He met with the wall, then the floor before a foot was placed into his side.

The drill sergeant squatted down next to the curled up mutant. "Tell me, how did you get so badly scarred? You're an acrobat, acrobats aren't clumsy."

"I don't vear shoes." The blue mutant stuck to his original story.

"Let's try this again." The man booted the mutant before grabbing him by the collar. "Where did the scars come from?"

Kurt spat.

Wiping it off, the sergeant smiled icily before clamping one large hand over Kurt's face, gripping tightly.

Then everything went wrong.

Kurt was small again, running through the streets of a small German town in fear as the mob chased him. He was now on the stake, the smoke overpowering as he begged for forgiveness. More running. More mobs. Stephan. Screaming and blood, so much blood.

Then the flames licked his feet, licked his mind and all that wasn't scorched was fear, fear of humanity and a dark hatred of his own soul.

He was practically dropped, panting. Kurt glanced up at the drill sergeant, noting that the man was as breathless as he.

"You're a mutant too." He coughed his throat sore as if he had repeated every scream he had uttered in his entire life.

The man grunted. "If you behave, you can climb the ranks. It's not a prison here, it's a business and we want to rid the earth of all scum, not just mutants."

Clearing her throat, the woman looked at them both, bored. "Lovely speech, but the results of his mind swipe?"

"He was burned, just developing his climbing abilities when they cut out, as their prone to do for developing powers, and he fell in the fire."

Kurt didn't utter a word as he was dragged back to his cell, entering shock as he had been made to relive every torturous moment in his life in only a matter of seconds.

* * *

Wanda looked up as she was finally allowed to return to her cell. She had been sitting, nice and quietly, alone in a small white room for the better part of an hour. Just seeing life made her suddenly happy, she wasn't alone any more. 

Then her eyes settled on Kurt and her smile faded as she ran over to him and looked into his hollow, sunken eyes.

"What have they done to you?"

There was a chuckle before the sergeant answered, leaning against the glass. "No one here has done anything to him, well, he was knocked about a bit but that's all. I only reminded him what other people have done to him." He laughed again before leaving.

The scarlet witch touched the blue mutants face and winced as he flinched away, looking at her with wary eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, not like what they've been doing to you."

"They done nothing zhough. Just opened mien eyes."

She frowned, reaching out slowly to brush some of his brutally cut hair from his eyes. Wanda gently traced over the soft fur on his face and sharp cheekbones, letting him know that she wasn't going to hurt him.

He looked at her, his golden eyes dull. "Zhey made me see zhe fire, feel its flames lick mien feet. But zhat vasn't zhe vorst, I saw zhem."

"Saw who?" Wanda asked gently, sitting him up and pulling the blanket over her lap.

He laughed; it was a cold sound as he looked at her, eyes burning. "Zhem. Zhe people who have caused me so much pain, so much misery, zhe people I alvays vanted to be! And for vhat? So I could be blind to my own reflection? So I vouldn't have to face mien fears?"

"We all want to hide, Kurt. In the mental home, I hated the people too, but I wanted to be them at the same time. I wanted freedom, like you do."

Kurt smiled at her and gently wrapped his arms around her, smoothing her hair with one hand. "Ja, ve all vant to fly, but mien wings have long since been clipped by humanity. I'm not allowed to fly."

"I'll take you." The Scarlet witch promised suddenly, cupping his face in her hands. "I'll take you flying; we can go wherever you want."

"But fallen angels can never return to zhe gates of heaven."

She paused, letting her hands fall to his chest. "And witches aren't allowed there either, Kurt. But I can fly, so you can come too, even if we only visit."

The blue mutants face lit up with a soft smile, a rare one that she had only seen once before, before he had left the coffee shop.

"That's what I want to see, Kurt." She cuddled up to his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. "Why do you always grin with the others? I've only ever seen you smile properly twice now."

He chuckled suddenly, cradling her. "It's a secret smile." Kurt gently lifted her face so that their eyes met. "But I have more reason to complain, I have only seen yours just once."

Wanda couldn't control the tiny smile that flickered to her lips.

"Zhat is much better. Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Do you vant me to sing you asleep?"

The idea made her laugh. "Go on, what song is it? And it better not be in German."

He pulled a theatrically hurt look before snuggling down deeper, taking his usual spot by the wall. "Just close your eyes."

Wanda smiled as she did so, listening to the beat of his heart and feeling the warmth from his fur. For a moment, the room was silent and she thought he really wasn't going to sing.

Then his soft voice gently filled the room, the words taking away the harshness of the walls and the cold in her heart.

"Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me.  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me.  
So use it and prove it  
Remove this swirling sadness.  
I'm losing, I'm bluesing  
But you can save me from my madness.  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me.  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me.  
So save me, I'm waiting.  
I'm needing, hear me pleading  
And soothe me, improve me  
I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now  
When you are flying around and around the world  
And I'm lying alonely  
I know there's something sacred and free reserved  
And received by me only.

* * *

"How sweet, he's singing." The woman doctor watched the monitors for a moment before turning to the drill sergeant who was also watching the screens. "Well, should I make a note of this change in behaviour?" 

"No, it could very well just be a habit of theirs before falling asleep." The man watched the woman nod before going to another monitor. He moved over and watched the blue mutant singing and he also listened to the words.

He smiled slowly, a soft smile.

The sergeant planned on letting all his soldiers fly one day.

* * *

She was sure that she could get used to this. 

Wanda smiled lightly as she snuggled deeper into Kurt's thick fur, not bothering at all anymore about such facts that he was both an x-man, and male.

It appeared the blue mutant however was still slightly bashful at that fact as he opened his eyes and practically leapt away from her and muttered something about her needing her space and not fur.

The woman grabbed him, shoved him back into place and proceeded to get comfortable again.

Oh yes, Pietro would have a fit if he could only see this.

"What's so funny, Wanda?"

"I'm thinking about Pietro."

The German frowned then started to laugh. "He vould freak if he saw zhis, ja?"

"Oh yeah." Nodding, Wanda propped her head on her hands and watched as Kurt watched her. "So tell me, is your tail normally this active in the morning, or does it just like to wrap itself about my ankles?"

He grinned wickedly. "Please take all complaints regarding mien tail to mien tail; it can handle its own responsibilities." His grin darkened. "Unless you'd like me to remove it to another part of your person?"

"Now, now, Mr Wagner, you shouldn't make such suggestions to an impressionable woman such as myself." She batted her eyelashes and laughed.

"Vell, ve could test zhat theory if -"

The loud morning alarm sounded.

Both mutants scrambled out of the bed and got ready as quickly as possible as the sergeant strolled to their cell.

"Morning." He watched them both acknowledge him. "I see you've learned since yesterday's incident. Good, you're quick learners; you might actually live for longer than a week here."

Kurt snorted, muttering something foul in German as he battled with his latest garment – combat shorts identical to the ones he had worn for the previous two days.

"What was that, blue?" The sergeant perked an eyebrow. "Or can you translate, red?"

The Scarlet witch bristled. "Don't call me that! That's Miss Perfect's nickname!"

"Whose?" The man frowned and flicked through a small notebook before nodding. "Miss Jean Grey, am I right?"

Puzzled, and slightly surprised, both the prisoners nodded.

"We didn't want her; she didn't cut the standards for this project."

Wanda cheered and started to dance as Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Are ve supposed to be delighted or offended by zhat comment?"

"Oh, delighted." The sergeant smiled, watching the pair curiously. "You're both now part of an elite force, one that selects only the very best of mutants for its members."

The German shook his head. "You shouldn't vaste your time, flattery vill get you nowhere." He glanced at Wanda who nodded, her dancing finished for the time being.

"I don't flatter, I only state facts." The man laughed darkly. "Now, you'll both be running drills today, together, with another two mutants, both of whom are your highers and will be respected as such."

"Yes, _sir_." Wanda drawled sarcastically, following the blue mutant out of the cell.

* * *

The two mutants watched the new comers calmly. One was dressed in tight fitting and revealing clothes, her eyes darkened by make up and glitter adorned her cheeks as she checked her perfectly painted nails. 

The other was male and looked stereotypically Irish with dirty fair hair and soft features. His eyes were darkened by seeing too many things happen that he shouldn't have seen.

The sergeant smiled at them all. "The girl in make up is Dazzler; she uses sound to make crystals and light. The blond guy is Banshee, he produces a whole range of sound, used often by Dazzler, and his voice is capable of cutting through objects and giving him the gift of flight."

Wanda picked up instantly on Kurt's tiny growl and she squeezed his three fingered hand. They'd fly together one day.

Turning, the sergeant indicated the young mutants to the older ones. Both showed little interest as Wanda was indicated, the blue mutant hidden by the shadows.

"This is Scarlet Witch, she can affect probability and uses 'hex' bolts. And the other one-"

"You've gone off yer rocker, Sarge, there's just one."

The man turned round and sighed. "Nightcrawler, get out of the shadows where we can all see you. He blends into the shadows, sees in the dark, can scale walls and -"

Dazzler screamed before hiding behind Banshee. "That things a freak!"

"Can teleport, his current range is unknown to us." Sarge continued unabated to the woman's panic. "Banshee, will you get her to calm down?"

The Irish man nodded, apparently unphased by the blue furred youth. "You can go on now, Sarge; I'll explain the drill to them."

Nodding, the man left the room which remained silent for all of a minute before Dazzler broke it.

"I am not going near that demon!"

Wanda growled. "He's more human than you are!"

Sighing, Kurt shared a weary look with Banshee. "I do apologise for zhis, but mien appearance often causes such reactions."

The man laughed. "You've got an old head on those shoulders. Now, Dazzler, will you shut up?" His smile faded. "Or do you want us all punished because of your own prejudices to one of our own?"

It worked, the woman falling silent. "Just explain the drill." She muttered finally, warily watching Kurt.

"Right, we have to go into the outer grounds and locate and retrieve a selected item, we will receive the information in a moment and have exactly three hours to complete the task and have it in this room waiting."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Wanda smiled at Kurt. "It's like a treasure hunt."

Dazzler sneered suddenly. "Shows how naive you are, little girl. If you think this is an easy task, then I hope you get fried by one of the guards."

The blue mutant frowned. "Vhat are ve up against, Banshee?"

The older woman glowered at the mutant. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Robots mainly, other mutants also pitch in, some for a laugh, others are serious and want to get the 'treasure' too. There are the security systems, the guards and all that too. Also, those pretty little bands, they're designed to give electric shocks, so don't get seen or our group gets shocked."

For a moment, the room was silent.

Wanda cleared her throat. "I've heard worse."

That started Dazzler off again.

The two men sighed in unison.

"Traurig." Kurt smiled wearily. "Would you mind my asking you something?"

"Not at all."

"I haven't been trained much for zhis sort of thing, Scarlet Witch less so, so, in truth, what are our chances?"

Banshee laughed dryly. "Oh, if we can pull together as a team, we've got a good chance." He looked at him. "And you'll be good at that, what with being part of the x-men, but the rest of us, we're solitary and you're girl, she fights for the other side."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing." The man shook his head. "Just that, if you get on so well with your enemies, then we wont have any problems, will we?"

Kurt felt confused, not sure if the remark was catty or not. "I don't understand, mien English is…not so good."

Nodding, Banshee smiled. "It was a comment, that's all. It's a snide if we fail."

"And if ve pass?"

"Then it's a compliment."

* * *

It had taken them three and a half minutes to exit the building; they had been given five before the alarm would sound for the 'games' to begin. The message had explained that there were two prizes at stake here. 

If you brought back neither in the three hours, you got punished.

If you brought back one, you were treated as normal.

If you brought back both, you got upgraded.

There was four teams in total playing, all wanted to get both prizes.

In a small huddle the group looked at their information again to see if they could think of any solutions to the problem. All it said was 'look in the dark and look in the light. Both are in the heart of different labyrinths. Beware the Minotaur.'

There was a fast spoken debate as to what that meant.

Banshee silenced them all. "We have one minute left here, let's not waste it. Right, it's pretty obvious that the 'light' one will be in the complex, it's a labyrinth and the place is never dark. The heart would be…"

"The control room?" Wanda suggested, suddenly smiling. "And the dark, in contrast, has to be outside."

Nightcrawler nodded. "Is zhere any vhere under ground?"

The two older ones exchanged a worried glance.

It was Dazzler who spoke. "There are old mines under here – they're used mainly as entry and exit points to avoid detection from various government forces and stuff. That place is a real labyrinth – a lot of mutants go in and don't come out."

Kurt smiled. "It's in zhere."

"We'll never get out again." Dazzler argued.

"Kurt?" Wanda felt compelled to suddenly ask a silly question. "Where are we, right now?"

"61 degrees north, 157 degrees west – Alaska." He shrugged at the dumbfounded looks before grinning. "61.9475 and negative 157.6348 to be more exact. I can also tell how high I am off the ground, and how far below. We'll be fine in the tunnels, trust me." The smile darkened. "Think of me as the string that Theseus used to find his way out of the Labyrinth."

Wanda laughed. "Just let us fight the minotaur then."

Nodding, Banshee started to walk. "Aye, lass, I think that's an excellent suggestion, after all, we don't want our navigator hurt."

* * *

The tunnels were cold, damp and smelled of mould, every movement was magnified by a hundred and in moments, the mutants began to feel claustrophobic. 

They had entered through a small cave like entrance that Banshee had discovered once and now relied on Kurt's inane sense of direction to guide them, to take them to the treasure and then back out.

It was a shame none of them could actually see him in the shadows.

Wanda was firmly gripping his tail and had Dazzler holding her other hand. Banshee was taking the rear, holding the woman's free hand.

There was a loud, feminine curse and everyone stopped, wildly looking about in the dark.

The Scarlet witch nervously laughed. "Sorry, I kicked this metal box – what was the probability of me finding it?"

"Knowing you, frauline, very high indeed." Kurt chuckled.

Banshee frowned. "Don't get too excited, more often than nought they place booby traps down for us to find." He edged to the box and indicated for Dazzler to approach the other side. "On the count of three, I open, if it jumps or looks like it's gonna blow, blast it."

"Sure."

"One, two, three!"

There was an expectant pause before everyone glanced into the box to see a…torch.

"I feel cheated." Kurt announced, picking it out of the box and chuckling, switching it on so that they could read the note attached to it.

"It says 'the heart is near, just feel for its pulse but be careful, the minotaur has one also'."

Carefully, they continued on their quest of sorts. It was taking longer than they had all hoped, but in the dark, the sense of time tends to wonder off, seconds becoming minutes and minutes, hours.

"Is it just me, or is it starting to get really warm?" Dazzler panted.

"Ve're under zhe generators, cant you hear zhem?"

The Scarlet Witch paused. "Generators? As in the life force of the building, its heart?"

Kurt was silent for a long moment. "Perhaps."

"Where did you plan on taking us?" Banshee was compelled to ask.

"I vas going to keep going until I vas told vhere you vanted to go."

Banshee snarled and hit him. "You idiot! We could all be punished for you're idiocy!"

"Calm down." Wanda's hands flared green as she charged up her hex bolts, how she had missed them… She smiled coldly. "Now, back off and let's go treasure hunting."

Everyone did so obediently.

It was Banshee who found the chest and, after opening it cautiously, they were all pleased to pocket a black key. Turning he came face to face with a very large robotic spider. "Err; I believe I found the minotaur."

It clicked its robotic mandibles before lunging.

Screaming, Banshee shattered the spider and smiled triumphantly at the others. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Zhere are ten behind you and over a hundred on zhe ceiling."

"I think we should slowly retreat." Scarlet Witch conjured up more bolts.

"Ja, zhat's a good idea."

* * *

The light was actually sore on their eyes once they reached the surface after so long underground. The mutants all checked their times, noting that they had exactly an hour and a half left. 

It had been much quicker returning to the surface than it had been leaving it.

Kurt stretched, flexing his spine and tail before yawning. "Now vhat?"

"I am never going down there again." Dazzler declared.

"I didn't think it was so bad." The young woman replied, watching out for any signs of danger.

"Only because you had lover demon there."

The blue mutant caught Wanda. "Leave it, she's not vorth it."

"She called you a demon!"

"So have lots of people, you can't go and kill zhem all!" He smiled when that sobered her up. "Come on; let's get zhis over vith, ja?"

She smiled darkly. "Only if I get the wall tonight."

"Ja, sure, I vould be honoured if you did."

"I don't want the wall anymore." She stated quickly. "But I do want…"

"Come on, you two, this way." Banshee interrupted, unable to hide his smile at their young antics. Perhaps the head on the boy wasn't as old as he had originally thought.

Kurt's smile faded as he looked at the building. "Ve should enter from zhe roof, zhey vont be expecting it as every vun else vould have used zhe corridors or basement levels."

Perhaps the head was quite old after all.

The blue mutant paused, looking at them all. "Can you fly, Dazzler?"

"Banshee carries me if we need to travel in the air." She looked at him scathingly. "I know you can't and witch over there can't carry you or me."

He laughed darkly. "I may have lost mien vings, but fallen angels have other vays to travel." And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Wanda smiled and watched him reappear a few feet away. She knew she was safe in that exact moment, and even loved in a way when her secret smile was returned.

* * *

It was easy, moving with silent stealth through the corridors of the building, the security had been lax about the roof, as had been suspected and breaching it had been child's play. 

Moving down, the Scarlet Witch simply hexed all the cameras they neared so that they went unseen and if she couldn't do that, or someone appeared, then Banshee or Dazzler where quick to deal with them.

Nightcrawler had chosen to walk on the ceiling, checking turns and corners, signalling when they should retreat or move on.

In short, they reached the central chamber with no real confrontation and entered the room only to find that another group had the white key in their grasp.

They eyed one another warily.

Kurt turned to Banshee. "How long do ve have to get to zhe room?"

"Ten minutes."

"Zhats more zhan enough." Grinning, he teleported and grabbed the key, only to be tackled. The tackler was thrown in the air by Wanda and all hell broke loose.

Holding the white key, Banshee laughed, then lost the black key.

Wrestling the black key free, Dazzler watched in horror as Banshee was hijacked and the white key taken back.

Teleporting, Kurt grabbed the key and vanished, only to reappear and be flung onto a different wall.

Hexing anything that so much as twitched, Wanda managed to grab one of the keys, the colour long since losing its meaning, and proceeded to make the cables attack anyone that tried to come near her.

Then a deep siren started, filling the room and the corridors, its cries making everyone stop and cringe.

"It's the warning alarm, we have one minute!"

Sighing, Kurt grabbed the key. "I'll teleport zhe key to zhe room and -"

"Get moving!" Dazzler grabbed a hold of Kurt just as he teleported, everything dissolving to smoke than merging to become the room they had started in. The blond looked at the blue mutant who swayed once before collapsing.

It was Banshee who caught him and roughly supported the near dead weight. "What happened there, lass? I feel as if I'm going to lose every meal I've ever eaten."

"He can't teleport much more than his own body weight and he just teleported all of us." Wanda cradled her stomach and tried to ignore the urge to throw up. "How many keys did we get?"

"Just the one, the black one."

"Oh." All that effort for nothing.

The drill sergeant entered the room and looked at them with a carefully blank face that revealed none of his thoughts or feelings. "Key?"

Dazzler handed him the chunky black key with a smile. "There you go."

"Just the one?" He sighed. "Better luck next time then." Turning, he paused. "What's happened to blue?"

"He teleported us all here, his body couldn't quite handle it."

"Take him to his cell and return to your own, I'll discuss things later with you. I see that you decided to go for the more difficult of the keys…" Musing, the man left the room with a sad sort of smile.

"That was it?" Wanda growled.

"Aye. Let's take Nightcrawler to your cell and just rest; we could all do with some sleep I think after battling just about everything that can move…"

* * *

Yawning slowly as she gently awoke, Wanda cuddled closer to the warmth next to her before opening her eyes sharply to look at Kurt who was still fast asleep, his breathing heavy and his cheeks looking pinched. 

Wanda felt that she should have taken him to see one of the doctors; it surely couldn't be good for him to fall unconscious after such a strenuous task of teleporting four people?

Then again, she thought bitterly, all they would say is 'what doesn't kill him will make him stronger'.

Behind her, Kurt whimpered in his sleep and tried to free himself from the crash of the hunters in his nightmares.

Turning round, the Scarlet Witch gently shushed him before giving him a cuddle, unsure as to what else she could do apart from comfort him. He had comforted her so often and had never asked for it to be returned.

It was only the innocence of sleep that called for her to help him.

Slowly, he stopped struggling and fell again into his deep slumber, his heart beating slowly as his eyes flickered under his eyelids, his mouth parting in a smile that showed his gleaming canines.

Watching him, the girl felt that she was looking at a creature that was truly innocent, untainted, someone that never could fall from grace and yet, he looked like a demon, he said he had fallen, that he had lost his wings.

Closing her eyes, she cuddled closer to the blue mutant and sighed to herself, letting the tendrils of sleep enfold her mind and make her forget, for a brief while, where she was and what she was doing.

But not who she was with, oh no, she quite enjoyed the company after all.

* * *

Please read and review, everyone who does gets a shout out in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own x-men evolution, if I did, I would be extremely happy…

* * *

Shouts:

Carol J: Thank you for the compliment, hres the next update and the next is on Friday

Kemious the kitsugriff: Wow, thanks so much for the cmpliment and i hope this one lives to your expectations!

Agent G: Hhmm, you'll just have to read to find out ;)

Tailfeather: Thanks for the advice, will start proof reading the chapters more often

Dark Angel 4523: Another Kurt fan - the best kind to be!

Madamwolf: I definately agree, thanks for the comment.

* * *

Four days and Kurt still had not returned. Sighing, Rogue watched the sun rise from her brother's window and found her mind worrying over every single possibility that could have happened to him.

Could he have been seen?

Was he hunted down?

Did he fall?

Was he wondering somewhere out there with no memory?

Had he run away?

And she knew in her heart that every single one of those reasons could be blamed on the x-men, on herself. They should have been with him; they should have told him personally about the meeting. They should have included him in them, no matter how little they applied to him.

They should have shown him that they cared about him.

Sighing again, she wondered when the last time she told her brother that she cared in any way at all for him was and the answer made her dark heart grow colder. She couldn't remember a time at all when she was openly affectionate to him.

She couldn't remember a time when any of them were.

But perhaps the worst of it all was that the brotherhood was suffering too. Their hatred had been put aside for now as they searched for Wanda, another innocent who was simply always overlooked for being too different.

Perhaps they had run away, together?

Shaking her head, Rogue doubted that possibility. The idea was ludicrous considering that neither had ever spoken to each other! Or had they? They never asked Kurt what he had done and he never said. Not anymore.

What had they done?

Closing her eyes, the sunset caught the tears on her face in warm fiery hues.

* * *

No one commented on her red eyes when Rogue sat down at breakfast, or the fact that she was more silent than usual during it and the ride to school with Scott. In truth, no one spoke much, all of them busy thinking of the what ifs in their minds. 

Sighing, Kitty left the car and walked to her class, she felt awful and a guilt burned in her chest that she felt would never go away. She felt bad about how nasty she was to Kurt, always shouting at him, telling him off when all he had ever done was try to be noticed, tried to be loved.

It was ironic how it was only now that she couldn't see his cheesy grin and his blue fur that she realised how much she really did care for him and how much he had cared for her.

"How's it going?" Lance asked softly, watching her pale face with her red eyes. "Not good then? Everyone at the brotherhood is going nuts, it's just like they both vanished."

"Kurt can teleport."

"You know what I meant." Sighing, the young man looked away before starting to walk. "Come on, we've got chemistry."

"Don't you miss Wanda? Don't you feel guilty that she's gone?"

He shrugged. "Why should I? I never done anything to make her vanish and as for missing her…I don't know. Everything's back to the way it was really before she came, though Toad is missing her an awful lot."

"What about Pietro?"

"What about him?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't he miss her?"

"Him? Nah, he's more scared of her than I am…"

* * *

Looking out of the window, Todd sighed. He felt miserable and alone. Not only had the only girl he had ever really cared for mysteriously vanished, it happened at the exact same time as another equally too noticeable yet unnoticed mutant vanished. 

He half wondered if he had to have scales to be noticed by her but dismissed the thought before it had even really begun to form.

No, she was gone, with the fur ball, and no doubt she was very happy with him and enjoying being with someone who understood her more than he ever could.

And if that was the case, he was happy for them.

He was just sad that he was still alone.

* * *

A meeting had been called between the x-men and the brotherhood. However, since neither group could be trusted with the other because of the unsettled feelings between them, and the fact that they both blamed the other as much as themselves, it was a small affair between Mystique, Xavier, Magneto, Logan and Ororo. 

The five all stood in an art gallery, looking at an art exhibit with the same intensity they would have looked at each others eyes.

Xavier broke the silence. "Have you heard anything at all?"

"No." The shape shifter sighed. "This is pointless; we should be searching for them both!"

"Raven." Magneto looked at the man in the wheelchair. "What are you thinking?"

"I know that Kurt was…unhappy in the mansion. He felt that he was always being overlooked for the way he appeared and that no matter how hard he tried, no one ever really saw him."

"You believe he and my daughter ran away together?"

"It is a possibility."

Eric looked at the painting for a moment. "They have both grown up in tough environments, with unkind treatment, I suppose it is only natural for them to leave somewhere they feel they are unwanted. Except for one thing."

Logan growled, he felt bad enough as it was that he hadn't been there to look out for the elf but Magneto criticising him? That was almost as bad as if Sabretooth was there gloating. "What?"

"Nightcralwer cares deeply about the people around him; he wouldn't want to hurt them by leaving so abruptly, unlike my daughter."

Raven sighed. "Does it matter? I want to know where my son is!"

"That's the problem, no one knows. I can't detect either of them on cerebro; they have, effectively, vanished."

No one said anything else for a long while, then Logan left with a growl and a mutter about how he was going to look for them if no one else would.

After that, Ororo left to placate him.

Then Xavier left with a simple nod of his head, leaving the two members of the brotherhood staring at a painting depicting war and hope.

Mystique spoke first. "I just want my son."

"I know, I want my daughter too."

"Are we going to do anything?"

"My contacts are searching as we speak, but Raven; do not get your hopes up. If cerebro is unable to detect them then you must consider the possibility that they are dead."

The shape shifters eyes never left the painting. "I am aware of how my son looks, Eric, it was the first thing I thought of. Hearing of cerebro has merely confirmed my suspicions."

"We'll find them."

"I hope your right."

* * *

Please read and review, everyone who does gets a shout out in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own x-men evolution, if I did, I would be extremely happy…

* * *

Shouts!

Kemious the kitsugriff -Your wish has come true, the next update is on wednesday! Thankyou for the detailed comment, it was very much appreciated.

Tailfeather - As scary as it sounds, toad was sweet in that last chapter...

Carol J - in answer to your question, it was mentioned briefly in chapter 1 that they wear a colour that blocks their mutant signals, hence they become invisible to cerebro.

Thanks for the comments and remember, next update is wednesday!

* * *

Hours blended into days that blended soon into weeks and, after a fortnight, the drill sergeant decided to go and look at the analysis of his two newest recruits – the two he had high hopes for.

It had been hard, he admitted to himself, to find them both, he needed mutants that wouldn't crack too easily into insanity or ones that would be too stubborn to obey. But most importantly, they needed to be strong.

And the results were proving this.

The woman doctor glanced at him before looking at the results again. "It appears that Nightcrawler has improved by a total of one hundred and fifty percent, most likely because of the strict regime and proper diet we have him on. The Scarlet Witch however has only developed further by eighty percent, mainly in her fitness. Most likely this is because of the uncertainty of her ability and an improved diet."

He had thought as such.

"That is all." Smiling, he left the medical ward and headed into the corridors to see his recruits who, when he looked into their cell, seemed intent on keeping their eyes locked on the others and trying to make the other drop their gaze first.

The girl was going cross eyed and the boy was sticking his tongue out at her and wagging it. Suppressing their giggles, they continued, this time she stuck her tongue out and he began to tap her with his tail.

The sergeant coughed. "As cute as that may be, I'm afraid I must remind you that your supposed to be terrifying creatures."

Kurt shrugged; keeping his eyes locked on Wanda. "Ve're practising keeping eye contact."

She burst out laughing and gave up, turning to look at the drill sergeant. The two weeks had changed her already, her skin and hair gleaming with health and her eyes were sparkling with laughter. Her lean form was all muscle and her mind was being sharpened.

Nightcrawler on the other hand had lost some weight, the fat turning into muscle and he too gleamed with health, his fur and eyes sparkling. His mind however seemed to have been darkening, perhaps at the fact that he enjoyed his imprisonment, that he was allowed to truly be ruled by his instincts and abilities.

"You're both on a mission today."

Their smiles faded as they looked at him warily, no doubt having heard of the many recounts of Banshee's and Dazzlers own missions.

"You will be with your other team mates and heading to a sub basement warehouse in central America. From there, you will breach the building and enter the laboratories were you will destroy all their development and any living specimens. You are also to eliminate the main researcher and return home, all of you alive and with the samples you will be later asked to collect."

Neither dropped their gazes as they looked at him coldly.

"It's for your own goods." He watched them glance at each other, and oddly enough, they smiled in a way he had only ever seen them do so to each other.

Kurt broke the silence. "And if ve, and zhats if, ve refused zhis mission, vhat are the consequences?"

"Making your lives hell."

"Very vell, ve have no choice but to accept."

The sergeant smiled. "It was never a case of choice, Nightcrawler. Get suited up and I'll be expecting you to be standing at the main entrance by the time I reach there with Dazzler and Banshee."

The pair nodded and watched him leave.

Wanda sighed. "We have to kill, the nightmares become a reality."

"I vont let your hands be stained." The blue mutant put an arm round her shoulder and locked eyes with her. "You vill never be spoilt in mein eyes."

She cuddled him.

"Come on, ve'd best get suited up, ja?"

"In a minute."

Kurt smiled and looked at the angel in his arms, and wondered how he would tell her that he was no angel; that he had long ago fallen.

* * *

It was cold, dark and damp, the metal tunnels no bigger than crawl space and filled with the discerning squeak of rats, their furry bodies brushing against the four mutants that entered the subterranean compound. 

Banshee pressed a button that was on a small microphone device that hung on his ear and to his mouth. Doing this allowed him to speak to everyone in the tunnels by whispering.

"We shouldn't be much further, according to the maps it's the next left and we should be above the laboratories."

Wanda frowned as she replied. "What sort of things are they doing here that make our gaolers want them dead?"

Dazzler laughed quietly. "Girl, whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter, they're to die today and they will."

"But why?"

"Because its orders."

She fell silent and continued to crawl behind Kurt who had barely spoken two words since leaving their cell, his mind dwelling on a different matter.

And then they were there. Removing a ventilation panel, Wanda hexed the cameras and they all moved into the corridor, Kurt scouting ahead on the ceiling as Banshee kept to the back, both girls dealing with all the cameras and alarm systems.

It took about ten minutes to reach the laboratories themselves; here Kurt paused to look at them all. "Remember, ve have to destroy everything inside zhe labs."

"Check." They all removed small explosive devices from their pockets, ones specially designed to destroy nearly any substance at extreme temperatures.

Then they went in.

It took a few moments for the staff to realise they were being intruded upon, several more for them to react at all and even then, a few more to actually be in a position to do anything useful. That was all it took for the majority of them to be dealt with using minimal force and for all the data to be destroyed.

Kurt frowned, it had been too easy, surely if something posed so much of a threat it would be more heavily guarded. Looking about, he spotted a large metal door that was covered in locks.

"Zhats zhe vun. Everyone, over here."

Using one of the explosives, the door was opened and they charged in.

They charged straight into hell.

The reek of rot and the stagnant stench of filth and vomit hit them like a tidal wave, then their brains registered what they had come across. In rows and rows of tiny cages where dozens of mutants in various forms of death and dieing.

"Mien gott."

Wanda gagged, her eyes streaming tears.

Banshee simply stared.

Dazzler took a few steps back before looking at them all. "What…what are we going to do now?"

Looking about, Kurt sighed. "Kill zhem all, death vill bring zhem mercy." And he strode forward, pulling switches, turning off the machines keeping them alive as did the others.

It wasn't killing, it was letting them die.

The scarlet witch turned to the blue mutant. "What where they doing here?"

He shrugged. "Collecting data on mutants?"

"For what?"

Banshee laughed. "Biological warfare no doubt. Isolate what makes us different, invent something to target that and guess what? No mutants left." He sighed. "These are just the test subjects, where are they keeping the technicians and actual strains of virus?"

Wanda smiled. "Behind that really big metal door with the group of angry looking security staff in front of it?"

"That'd be the one lass."

They all shared a smile before charging, Kurt vanishing in a puff of smoke that had a spray of bullets aimed at it. In that moment, he reappeared and knocked a few of them down as Wanda hexed their guns and Banshee screamed, causing many to cover their ears and cower. The noise and light was used by Dazzler to create crystals, most aimed at the men's heads.

All proved lethal.

Throwing a few guns, Wanda turned to look at Kurt and her eyes widened as she realised that one of the guards was about to fire at her. At that moment, he vanished in a puff of brimstone, reappearing behind a counter that Kurt nimbly jumped on.

"Zhats zhe last of zhem, ve'd best see vhat zhey vere protecting, ja?"

"Aye." Banshee agreed and glanced behind the counter, seeing a security guard with his head teleported inside of the counter itself.

Once they had gotten through the door, they entered a room that was consisted purely of white with glass vials bubbling on various work surfaces and contained one lone scientist, the man desperately trying to salvage some of his work.

Over their intercoms, the sergeants' voice sounded.

"Banshee, Dazzler, head to the main entrance, we need some more back up for the other groups dealing with the security there. Scarlet Witch and Nightcrawler can finish the task from here."

"Right sir." The two older mutants dashed room the room leaving the two younger ones to look levelly at the scientist.

Kurt eventually spoke. "Vhere are the viruses?"

The man stammered. "In that case, over there."

The intercom crackled. "Destroy it."

"Of course, sir." Wanda rolled her eyes and walked over to the case, starting to fix the explosive device on it that would eradicate the virus.

"Nightcrawler, kill the scientist."

"No!" The man backed against the wall. "I have a wife and three kids!"

"Nightcrawler, kill him."

Wanda looked at the blue mutant. "No, Kurt, don't!"

"Then you can, Scarlet Witch."

The blue mutant growled. "Her hands vont be stained."

"Neither will yours!"

The intercom cackled. "But girl, his were stained a long time ago, he's already killed, he's nothing more than one of the many you despise. He's no angel; he's as much a devil as he appears."

The girl looked at Kurt who looked away from her. "Is it true?"

"Ja. It vas mein…adopted brother, he vent mad, started to kill children, saying zhat he could see zhere evil and…and he vanted to kill me, he said I vas evil to."

The scientist growled. "You are evil! All of your kind is! I was so close to eradicating you!"

"He spoke very much like zhat, he vas mad." Kurt cocked his head, looking at the man. "I done zhe village a favour, I stopped zhe deaths and zhey in turned tried to burn me at zhe stake."

The room was deathly silent as the blue mutant glared at the scientist.

"It is people like you who claim zhere madness is sane and let us innocents suffer, I had never hurt any vun, I alvays said mein prayers and I followed mien teachings, I try to be good but people like you just decide if ve're good or evil." He growled. "Did it never occur to you zhat ve can be both, just like humanity?"

Gulping, the scientist shook his head. "You're…you're just a mutant."

"And zhats it? Vhat if I vas to say zhat you are just human?"

"I have -"

"A vife and three kinders, you said already." He smiled. "But zhen again, I have a mother and a father, brozers, sisters, friends," he looked at Wanda, "loved vuns and I'm still just a mutant."

She smiled at him and collected the last of the equipment which was placed into a small bag she had brought with her. "Kurt, I promise you'll still fly one day."

"And I intend to." He teleported, appearing next to the scientist and grabbed his skull, teleporting again, the body hitting the floor as the blue mutant appeared alongside Wanda, holding the head, blood dripping on the floor, staining his hands. "Traurig."

"It's ok. We'd best get back to the entrance before we're yelled at."

"Ja. The life of prisoners."

* * *

"Its pointless, he's not going to do it." Dazzler looked at her watch, sighing impatiently and waiting for the rest of the team. 

"Aye, I've never met a man, human or mutant, so strong in his faith as him." Banshee sighed, watching the ground. "But he won't let Scarlet Witch do it; Nightcrawler has too many morals to let another sin."

The woman smiled suddenly. "You never know, it might loosen the blue guy up a little."

The sergeant looked at them both. "What is meant by that?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's so boring, its all orders and logic with him, no fun."

"Did it ever occur to you, Dazzler, that he was put in this team for that reason?" Shaking his head, the drill sergeant frowned, looking up. "There you two are, I thought we'd have to drag you both out."

Wanda was walking beside Kurt, the blue mutant was holding something and it was thrown at Dazzler.

"Catch." He growled before moving past, ignoring the woman's shrieks as she dropped the head.

"Good job Nightcrawler, kill and bring the evidence." The drill sergeant noted.

"Danke." He looked at the ground. "Its vhat I vas ordered to do."

"Oh, you enjoyed it, getting some revenge on a strain of humanity that refuses to accept that you're a free thinking individual."

Wanda looked at Kurt, waited for him to deny it but he never did.

He just smiled.

* * *

Wanda's mind was playing doubts on her and it refused to let her sleep, to even rest her eyes for one moment. The darkness of the cell and the only thing she could see, the occasional blinking of a security light. 

Her mind still continued to wander, was she safe here? Was she safe with Kurt? Was Kurt still the mutant she knew or had he changed? Would she be able to change, to adapt to this new environment?

If she didn't, would she be doomed to forever be alone?

If she did, would she be damned to forever be alone?

Turning round, she couldn't suffer the silence any longer and chose to shake Kurt into the realm of the waking.

His eyes were already open and she could see the glimmer of his fangs as he softly smiled at her. "Couldn't sleep either, ja?"

"Yeah. Kurt…are you…?" She let the question hang.

He sighed. "I'm forever damned, as I already vas, mein angel, but I'm not any different to vhat I vas, if any zhing, I simply vont let any zhing happen any more. I need to stand in mien life, and I'm standing now."

She hugged him. "If we ever get out of here how are we going to survive?"

"Ve vill, ve're survivors, ve've survived so far."

"But…I'm going to be alone; no one will want me now I'm tainted." She could feel the tears on her cheeks. "I'll die a spinster."

"Nien, if ve get out of here, ve'll get married and die together, ja?"

"Really?"

"Really, I vont let you ever be unhappy." He smiled, stroking her hair. "You're mien angel, you're not allowed to be weighted down by sadness, you're supposed to fly free."

She smiled back at him. "I will, and you'll fly with me."

And she fell asleep to the soft stroking of her back in the blue mutants arms, and in her dreams, she flew.

* * *

Please read and review, everyone who does gets a shout out in the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own x-men evolution, if I did, I would be extremely happy…

Shouts:

Celestial Pendant -Thanks, and we never really made the connection about our last post being submitted on friday the 13th.

Tailfeather - Agreed, you can never have too much violence - but we hope we're getting the right balance on these.

Kemious the kitsugriff - Thanks for the detailed comment, i'm glad you like the characterisation - and lol, we do read the ultimate x-men so it might have leaked a little into this fic.

MadamWolf - Heh, thanks - we stole the idea off the apocolapse version of X-men with Kurt teleporting the head.

* * *

Time continued to pass and with it, the hope of the mutants in Bayville slowly died like a fire unfed. It happened in little ways, they stopped waking up with hope of their return, they started to refer to them in the third person and slowly, the search stopped to.

It was hopeless and they all knew that.

In her class, Rogues eyes drifted across her notes without really seeing them. She found it hard to think how Kurt had been missing from her life for nearly two months now.

Two whole months.

And in that time, she had never once felt happy, she had never seen his goofball grin or woke up to find blue hair all over the bathroom. She missed him dearly; she grieved for him, for the mutant she had known so little of.

It had been scary when she had walked in his room the other night with the others, to look at his possessions and know that they never knew the story behind any of them, the reasons why they were there.

They hadn't really even known Kurt.

He had been hurt so badly and she had never known.

She had hurt him and never knew.

And that saddened her.

Next to her, she saw Pietro looking at his notes just as blankly and knew that he was thinking the same thoughts and feelings as she was. That he had lost someone he never knew and yet, he mourned for that person more than he could understand.

At least she wasn't alone in grief.

The thought made her smile.

* * *

The lunch table was marginally noisier than it had been in weeks, the x-men sat about it talking of nothing and all the time wondering about different things completely. 

Scott eventually sighed and called some order to the conversation, wishing to discuss that mornings danger room session.

Everyone ignored him.

Sighing, Kitty looked over to Rogue. "You know, I was walking down the corridor today and I saw one of Kurt's friends, he asked me what had happened to the 'K-man'."

Jean frowned. "What did you say?"

"I just said he was gone." She shrugged. "The guy didn't even seem that bothered really, just nodded and left."

"Well, Kitty, to him it would seem as though Kurt had just left him and never bothered to say goodbye."

"I suppose, but I would have rather he had shown some concern."

Rogue shrugged. "What's happening tonight at the mansion?"

"I'm cooking dinner."

Everyone looked at Kitty in horror.

Clearing his throat, Scott turned to look at the others. "Anyone got the number of a take out?"

The table laughed and slowly, the wounds of grief began to heal.

* * *

In the brotherhood house, it was a similar story once time had passed to nearly three months. The mutants slowly accepted that Wanda was never coming back, that she was gone and that was it. 

Todd hopped into the kitchen and moved next to the bin, flicking his tongue to catch some flies as Pietro whizzed through the cupboards.

"Where's all the food!"

"Blob had the munchies." Lance informed him as he entered the room. "So we all get to starve for a few days."

Glaring, the silver haired mutant looked at the culprit. "I reckon Blob would go well with barbecue sauce."

"I was thinking Ketchup."

* * *

"Statistics show that the rate of improvement has decreased in both mutants now that they're reaching their optimum levels." The woman doctor looked at the pair of mutants in their statistics room, noting their efficiency and co-ordination together and alone. 

They had actually been forced to upgrade almost all the electronics because of their rate of progress and knowledge of the room being bartered with other mutants.

The drill sergeant nodded as he looked through some document work. "How is their perception of humanity doing?"

"Both seem to have accepted that humanity can be good or bad like mutant kind."

"That's good; I don't want any more little mad nutters running around than we have already."

"You refer to Magneto?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, he's been terrorising a few places of late."

She nodded. "Are you planning on dispatching a team to deal with them?"

"No, that's not our area of control; we only deal with volatile humans and those threatening the insurance of mutant survival."

"Of course." She looked again at the mutants and found herself smiling as Nightcrawler scooped up the Scarlet Witch before teleporting themselves onto a different piece of equipment which they enthusiastically demolished. "I wasn't too sure of this pair at first but I think you're onto something with them."

"I'm glad you agree." The drill sergeant sighed as he put the paperwork down. "I don't know how much longer we get to admire them for."

"Budgets?"

"Yes, budgets."

The simulation ended and the pair entered the room, their eyes gleaming with adrenalin and their skin and hair shined with health. It appeared that the rigorous training was making them both thrive, mentally, physically and romantically.

The Scarlet Witch smiled as she glanced at her statistics. "We've both improved on everything according to this, Nightcrawler, though we need to work more on our technological disarming speed."

"Ve could alvays just teleport metal inside of -"

"No, you won't." The drill sergeant growled. "The last time you done that the entire room was out of action until we managed to remove the metal out of the metal it had manifested into."

The blue mutant shrugged. "Alls fair in love and var."

The woman doctor smiled. "He has you there. Both of you may return to your cells now. Or go out into one of the exercising facilities."

Nodding, the pair left the room.

After a moment of silence, the woman spoke again. "You should reward those two; they've never failed on any mission they've been on or done anything worse than eighty percent efficiency."

"I think I will, and I have just the idea."

* * *

Stretching in the sun, Kurt allowed the golden light to warm his blue fur and he lazily watched the angel next to him who sang a song she had in her head. 

"…you've got a secret smile and you use it only for me…"

He cocked his head and sat up. "You're happy."

"We've improved on very aspect of ourselves, for once in my life I feel like I'm achieving the expectations people have of me."

He smiled. "Ja, its odd but in zhis prison for mutants I feel more accepted zhan I ever have outside."

"Same." She cuddled up next to him, nuzzling his exceptionally soft fur and smiling as he gently kissed her forehead, his body warm from the suns rays. Looking up again, she smiled softly, leaning forward and gently kissing him.

"And vhat did I do to deserve zhat?" Kurt purred, settling back on the grass, teasing the young woman with his tail, flicking her nose.

"If you do that again, then you'll never find out." Lying down beside him, Wanda kissed the blue mutant again, giggling as he suddenly pinned her.

"Zhen I'll just have to tickle zhe information out of you!" He started to tickle her, knowing exactly what points would trigger her off. Kurt laughed as she flipped him, his fur now receiving the treatment.

From a slight distance away, the drill sergeant softly smiled, not wanting to interrupt the scene of young love. He knew he had to at some point, but just watching them both laugh and tease one another triggered off something he couldn't place.

Perhaps it was a sense of justice, the memories he had absorbed from Kurt coming back to his mind.

Yes, the blue mutant deserved some happiness.

Clearing his throat, the sergeant finally interrupted; actually chuckling at the playful glares he was being given. So many things had happened to the pair before him, he felt like…like he had seen them grow up.

"I have something for you both." He smiled, noting the curious looks they sent one another before Kurt touched Wanda's hand, a tiny gesture that could mean so much and so little.

"And vhat is zhat?" The blue mutant asked, looking up and smiling. His collar caught the sunlight, the bell creating a festive jingle and he played with Wanda's collar also.

Smiling, the drill sergeant nodded to himself. "Nothing terribly much, I'm afraid."

Wanda pouted theatrically. "You didn't get me that red convertible with the black leather interior and blue fluffy dice?"

"Maybe next time." Shaking his head to hide his smile, the man decided to explain. "You have both improved greatly, and have been exceptionally well behaved."

"Zheres a 'but' coming." Kurt mock whispered.

"But," the sergeant chuckled, "there's no upgraded rooms available for you to receive at the moment. So, I instead went to the liberty of getting you something I think would be far more appreciated." He held out two small blue boxes.

Hesitantly, the pair took them, waiting to see if they exploded or if they smelt suspicious before opening them. Kurt picked out a small gold ring, far too small for him to even think about wearing and he glanced over to see that Wanda was holding a ring that was much too large for her.

The sergeant smiled. "I think I'd best let love run its course." Calmly, he left the pair.

Wanda smiled suddenly, a soft, almost shy smile.

Kurt too, smiled, the rarest of them all, one which was truly open.

Then, without a word or any ceremony, they swapped rings, gently kissing.

* * *

The next day started much like any other, except the two captive mutants done everything together, smiling knowingly at each other the entire time as young love does. 

Rolling her eyes, Dazzler tried to return to reading her book but gave up to watch them in annoyance. "Why don't you pair get a room?"

"Ve couldn't, zheres none spare at zhe moment." Kurt grinned at her before returning to his own reading, Wanda on his lap and she too read the same book.

"Page." She smiled, snuggling up against Kurt.

"What is with that pair today?" The older woman looked at Banshee, annoyed that he didn't seem bothered as he happily read the most boring looking of books she had seen.

"Leave them to it, lass, it's their honeymoon."

Dazzlers head snapped between the cuddling pair and to Banshee. "What? When did they get married?"

The Irish man chuckled. "I believe they 'swapped rings' yesterday – but that pair have been practically married since they got here." He shrugged. "Let them have a little happiness, its back to drills tomorrow."

Sighing, the woman glanced at the pair. "I'll let you off this time but I demand that when you get the vows read that I'm a bridesmaid!"

Kurt and Wanda stared at her before the young woman started to giggle.

"Sorry Dazzler, but aren't bridesmaids supposed to be younger than the bride?"

"You cheeky little…!" Laughing suddenly, Dazzler let it go. "Matron of honour? Oh! I know! Let me be the little tarty person that gets incredibly drunk and that's talked about for the next decade as 'that lass'!"

Banshee leant forward, tapping her on the shoulder. "But lass, you're already fulfilling that role perfectly."

There was a long silence, everyone curious to see if the woman had been pushed over the edge.

She laughed again. "Alright then, how about an invitation?"

"If we can squeeze you in, we both have quite extended families." Wanda laughed, nudging Kurt. "Isn't that right?"

"Ve could alvays ask Margali for zhe big top!"

"I just knew it was going to turn into a circus…"

* * *

Please read and review, everyone who does gets a shout out in the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7 the end

Disclaimer – I do not own x-men evolution, if I did, I would be extremely happy…

Note! This is it, the last chapter. Its been great writing this anyway, and thanks for all the reviews and please, keep them coming so that the next story can be improved. Also, thoughts on the update schedule are welcomed (even if it did go a bit to pot at the end here due to other schedules).

Shout outs!

Badger Luver (Too... laaaazy...) - Well, heres the update, i'm glad you're enjoying the story but alas, this is the final chapter.

Madamwolf - heh, thanks, and i agree whole heartedly - the cartoon past is too...kind really.

Digidestined02 - thanks, i hope this ones good to.

Kemious the kitsugriff: Lol, i can understand that...from the females view...yeah, Kurt will need all the luck he can get.

Carol J - Glad the tests went well, and dont worry, i agree about the accent - in the cartoon he doesn't sound German at all. And the written accent...i think it may have become slightly exagerated somewhere along the lines...

Tailfeather - Its great you liked the chapter, and heres the final one now.

Shineskil - Heres the final chapter, hope its as good as the rest.

* * *

"Our anniversary." Kurt held up a carton of apple juice, chuckling.

"Six months since our first date." The Scarlet Witch tapped her orange juice against the other carton, laughing. "And what a six month it's been."

"Ja, you could say zhat again. I never realised how adventurous it vas to have coffee vith you!"

Wanda cuddled him. "And I never realised just what it was like to get involved with an x-man, Lance never mentioned kidnap plots to secret army bases with Kitty!"

He laughed. "And to think I had a crush on her once."

"What did you see in that airhead?"

"Everything I thought humanity vas?" Suddenly solemn, Kurt pondered. "She vasnt a bad person-"

"You're doing the third person, as if they just died, thing."

"Traurig." Kissing her lightly, Kurt chuckled. "But none of zhem vere, zhe x-men or zhe Brotherhood. Zhey're all a little…confused and naive."

Nodding, Wanda looked up suddenly as the wall by the glass was chapped.

"Not interrupting, am I?" The drill sergeant opened the door and entered, awkwardly standing by it. "There's…been a bit of a hiccup."

"What do you mean, a hiccup?" Wanda frowned, instantly taking Kurt's hand.

"Our funding from the government has been cut, we don't exist anymore. The moneys getting put in an anti-terrorist department. Mutants aren't that dangerous anymore, they think you can stand on your own two feet now and behave like good citizens." He shrugged. "You're free to go."

"Ve're in Alaska, vhere can ve go?" The blue mutant asked, slightly alarmed. He had finally found some place he felt as if he belonged and now…now it was gone.

The drill sergeant smiled slightly. "We do have enough money left for a few phone calls."

Both the young mutants remained silent as the man left.

"It's been some six months." Kurt sighed.

"Aye." Wanda tightly hugged him. "I don't want to go."

"Neither do I, my angel, but ve must fly from our nests sometime."

* * *

Riiiiinnnnngggg. 

No one in the x-mansion moved, glued to the television instead.

Riiiiinnnnngggg.

"Is someone going to get that?" Kitty asked, starting to channel surf despite the protests.

Riiiiinnnnngggg.

Riiiiinnnnngggg.

"Fine, I'll get it!" Logan growled, wrenching the device from its receiver. "I don't want to buy whatever your selling, I can get it cheaper elsewhere and-"

"Guten tag, Logan, its good to hear you too."

"Kurt!" The Canadian looked at the others in disbelief. "Ok, where are you, elf? Describe it as best you can."

"61 degrees north, 157 degrees west – Alaska." There was a chuckle. "61.9475 and negative 157.6348 to be more exact."

Logan grunted something.

"Could you come pick us up?" Wanda's voice sounded in the background.

"Do I look like a taxi to you?" Logan growled.

"Vell, you do vear yellow and you are made out of metal." Kurt laughed. "Here's zhe exact address…"

* * *

The blackbird was packed, all of the x-men and the brotherhood had demanded that they come, dressed for battle. There was surprisingly little in the way of arguments as the plane travelled through the sky. 

No, both sides wanted the same thing.

Tapping her fingers on the plane seat, Rogue asked what had become the most common question since boarding the plane. "Are we there yet?"

All the other mutants echoed the question, causing Logan's eye to twitch.

"Five minutes." He growled.

Lance turned to face Kitty next to him, the girl had seemed distant since hearing of Kurt's safety and he was getting concerned. "Hey, pretty Kitty, are you alright?"

"I'm just worried."

"About Kurt?"

"Yeah, what happens if he's been tortured the entire time he's been gone, or has been made to do horrible things? I hope he's not been missing us too much, I know he really cared for me too and…" She sighed, not wanting to say that she was worried Kurt had forgotten how things had once been and presumed otherwise.

Lance shrugged, not understanding. "They'll both be fine."

Another worry of Kitty's. "I wonder how they view each other."

"As enemies no doubt."

"Yeah."

* * *

With as much stealth as they could, both teams entered the compound through the front door, planning to go in with guns blazing. They all came to an abrupt halt as they were met with Kurt and Wanda playing a game of checkers, the pieces made from painted bottle caps. 

"Hi." Wanda commented, moving a piece. "You're late; we're the last ones here."

"You missed zhe party." Kurt added calmly, looking up and standing, studying the groups and knowing that both he and Wanda were also being studied.

Jean smiled softly. "You both look so different."

The Scarlet Witch also smiled in return. "We've both done a bit of growing up, haven't we?"

"Ja, angel, ve have." Kurt was trying to get over his surprise, all the people here looked the same as he had left them. "Vell, lets not stick around, I vant to get back to Bayville as soon as."

Nodding, everyone filed out, feeling somewhat cheated and even a little hurt that they weren't received with gratitude and hugs.

But then again, none of them had any idea what had happened to them those last six crazy months.

The x-jet had taken off without any problems and Kurt had chosen to sit next to Wanda, holding her hand and tracing letters onto her palm, spelling silly little things to make her smile.

Kitty turned round in her seat and watched them for a moment before looking back at Lance, unsure of what to make of the blue mutant. "He's…healthy at least."

"Ja, three square meals a day – alvays zhe same stuff; freeze dried yuck."

"We got steak a lot." Wanda added with a smile. "Remember? You freaked because the portion was so small?"

"And you vere vorried you vouldnt finish yours." He chuckled, no longer interested in the others, just in Wanda. "Remember zhe fish?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I think everyone remembered that for weeks, that's how long the smell lingered. What about that pink goo?"

"Zhe stuff I used for bouncy balls?" The blue mutant laughed. "It's a shame it vent mouldy."

Clearing her throat, Storm smiled at them, thinking that she understood what had happened. "Tell me, the facility you were in?"

The blue mutant sat up straighter, shifting his weight so that Wanda could cuddle up next to him. "It vas just a government facility zhat vas to protect mutants against crazy humans."

"We can take care of ourselves now, apparently." Wanda added, yawning. "How much longer until we're back home?"

Logan went very still. "Soon."

* * *

Professor Xavier had invited the brotherhood to stay in the x-mansion for the night as it was very late when the plane landed and he suspected that everyone would have a lot to talk about. 

And no one would get a word in edgeways in the morning when Mystique and Magneto arrived.

He smiled at the long lost pair, welcoming them back home. He could tell by looking at them both that they had grown up, seen things they never should have and yet, they were both happy and for once in their lives, comfortable with their own hearts.

In that moment, he knew that he had lost a very dear x-man and the brotherhood a very valued member. They had both simply reached a different point from the groups, risen above such petty disputes. They were free from the ties they had created for themselves.

And Xavier was exceptionally proud of them.

The night seemed to have reached a point where no one knew what to say anymore and it was then that Wanda excused herself, Kurt following suit soon after.

Logan was the first to speak when they were out of earshot. "Well, Chuck?"

"They will say soon enough." Xavier smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "All I can say is that we have a busy time ahead, they have a lot to plan."

"Professor?" Jean frowned. "What do you mean?"

The man shook his head. "It's not my place; I'm disappointed to have spoiled it for myself." With that, he calmly wheeled to the door. "Oh, and you can have tomorrow off school, but you should be in bed now anyway."

No one argued, they all felt weary and confused.

* * *

Scott chapped the door of Kurt's room before entering and found himself watching the blue mutant standing in the centre of it, looking at all his old things with a sad smile. 

"Stir a lot of memories this place, huh?"

"Ja." Putting an ornament down, Kurt moved to the balcony and looked out at the stars. "Everything is zhe same and yet I am so different."

Cyclops didn't know how to answer; he had never had to do anything remarkably like this. He felt…disappointed in himself at that.

"Don't beat yourself up, Scott." Kurt chuckled, his golden eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Zhink of me as a man in mourning, my old life is dead; I have a new one now." He looked back at the stars.

Moving to the balcony, Scott looked at them also. "What has happened to you?"

"Nothing remarkable, I just found mein vings." And with that, he jumped off the balcony before teleporting back onto it, watching with a smile as Scott frantically looked at the ground. "I'm still here."

"Don't do that!" Cyclops stopped himself, realising that Kurt had grown beyond his leadership. It took a good leader to let someone go, it took a better brother to realise that he was now the younger, not the older.

The blue mutant played with a ring on his left hand, watching the sky still. "You'll understand vun day, Scott, you all vill." He smiled, his golden eyes watching the teenager again. "And don't vorry, no matter vhat, zhese zhings happen in life and zhat is zhat, its not alvays because of you."

Scott nodded. "Thanks." He wanted to ask more questions, to give this ancient seeming mutant a hug, but he did none of that. "Thanks Kurt." With that, he gracefully bowed out, leaving the blue mutant be.

For a long while, Kurt watched the stars and then he closed his eyes and teleported.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come to my bed."

"I vouldn't vant to deprive mein angel of her blue, furry hot vater bottle."

* * *

Kitty, Jean, Tabitha, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee and Rahne had gathered forces, all preparing for battle in the greatest of moods. After all, they had the Scarlet Witch to wake up and get some gossip from. 

They carefully made their way to Wanda's room, discussing ideas and questions to ask. Eventually, they decided on the barging in approach and just to ask whatever came up.

Phase One went into action and they barged in.

Phase Two was completely forgotten about as Kurt and Wanda glared at them from the bed.

The blue mutant grumbled something in German before vanishing under the covers, cuddling up to Wanda who yawned and looked at the girls.

"What? It's too early."

Kitty blurted the first thing in her head. "You and Kurt are sleeping together!"

Sitting up, Wanda looked at them levelly. "Well, how else do you explain him being in my bed?" She shook her head. "It's a long story and if it's any help, I can't sleep without him – we've been sharing the same cell for six months now, I was lonely." She shrugged before shaking the blue lump next to her.

Kurt sat up finally, revealing that he was wearing no shirt as he stretched. "Zhere vas only vun bed." He explained through a long yawn. "Ve had to share." With that, he smiled at Wanda and teleported.

The Scarlet Witch turned to the others. "You have to the count of three before I start throwing hex bolts to explain as to why you woke me up at seven in the morning."

Jean held her hands up. "Gossip."

"Oh, that's alright." Lowering her hands, Wanda smiled in good nature. "I've had earlier mornings, I guess."

"Who performed the brain transplant?" Tabitha asked the air and was shocked when the Scarlet Witch laughed.

"No brain transplant I'm afraid, I just found happiness instead, it's a wonderful thing, I suggest you try and find some too, it might make you more bearable."

Amara turned to Jubilee. "At least she's still evil."

"Why thank you." Wanda slipped out of the bed, dusting down her red nightgown to free it of blue fur. "He's shedding again." She mumbled, shaking her head.

There was utter silence, no one able to think of any questions.

Finally, Rahne did. "What do you want for yer breakfast?"

* * *

"I'm glad you made it out alive." Logan commented absently as he ate through his breakfast of bacon and eggs. 

"I don't understand you, Logan." Kurt sat down after teleporting into the kitchen, a plate of food instantly appearing before him from Storm. She smiled and busied herself making more food.

Wolverine nodded. "Sleeping with the enemy."

Ororo dropped a plate with a crash.

Sighing, Kurt raised his hand. "Zhat is mien vife you speak of."

This time, both Logan and Ororo dropped their plates.

"Wife?" Storm sat down, taking his hand and looking at the ring. "When did this happen? I didn't know it was legal for mutants to marry!"

"Ororo? Deep breaths, ja?" Kurt chuckled. "It's not official yet, so you can still plot zhe vedding arrangements vith Wanda." He nodded to himself. "But, ja, we're engaged to be more correct."

The woman hugged him. "I'm so proud for you! Who'd have thought? You really have grown up and found happiness."

"Think of the children." Logan commented absently and frowned at the sharp looks. "What? I meant that in a nice way, they'd have red hair and little tails…"

"Mien gott! You vant to be an uncle!"

"There's nothing wrong with that." He growled. "I just get to spoil them and hand them back, that's all."

Ororo's eyes were gleaming dangerously. "And the little dresses, oh, and bootees! I'll have to knit some bootees – and mittens!"

"Vhat! She's not pregnant!"

"Who's pregnant?" Scott strolled into the room.

"Wanda." Logan replied.

"What!"

"No! She's not!"

Cyclops blinked. "Who's the dad?"

"Kurt." Wolverine nodded to himself. "The husband."

"Not yet!"

"What!" Scott nearly hit the roof. "You're going to be a dad!"

Wanda walked into the room, followed by all the other girls. "Kurt's a dad? Since when?"

"Since you got pregnant?" Scott replied.

The girls looked at her with girly screams. "You're having a baby!"

"NO!" Kurt and Wanda shouted and then looked at one another before laughing.

"Perhaps ve should explain, ja?"

"Explain what?" Pietro walked in with the rest of the brotherhood and any spare males that happened to be around, the professor also wheeled in.

"That Wanda and Kurt are having a baby!" Tabitha twirled round.

The speed freak fainted.

Everyone watched the still form for a moment of peace.

"Well, now that he's calmed down," Wanda smiled, "Kurt and I are engaged. Also, I am not pregnant, yet."

"Yet?" Pietro suddenly sat up. "You're not getting married until your sixty! No kids!"

She batted her eyes. "And I was going to suggest that you be one of the best men for Kurt…"

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" All the girls asked while all the men were by Kurt asking for duties such as best man that was apparently already booked.

The professor calmly made himself coffee and watched the chaos.

It made a nice change from the normal chaos.

* * *

Entering the mansion, Mystique was anxious that her son's welfare was well and next to her, Magneto also walked anxiously though he hid it better. They hadn't spoken to each other since being informed of the fact that they were alive and neither dared ask the other for any more news in case it was bad. 

They followed the noise into the living room where it appeared that everyone was getting on well with each other and in the middle of it all was Kurt with Wanda seated on his lap, the pair laughing at a small, private joke they were sharing.

The blue skinned woman walked over and hugged her son tightly. "I'm so glad you're alive, I was so worried."

"Nien, you shouldn't have been." He pulled back and smiled at her, watching Wanda say much the same to her father. "Ve have something to tell you, perhaps ve should go to zhe kitchen?"

"Of course." The adults followed their children into the room and waited patiently for the pair to speak again.

It was Wanda who found her voice first. "We're engaged and we wish for you to both attend our wedding."

Mystique squealed in delight as Magneto paled.

"My sons getting married!"

"My daughters not until she's sixty five!"

"Father!"

"What?"

Wanda smiled at him. "I'm finally happy."

The man paused before smiling himself. "Then you have my blessing, I take it neither of you will be joining the brotherhood?"

Both shook their heads.

"The x-men?"

Again, both shook their heads, Kurt deciding to explain.

"Ve…ve feel zhat ve can no longer see your sides of zhis battle, our beliefs don't lie vith vun kind dominating zhe other, or coexistence, but in zhe current situation. Zhere are people out zhere, human and mutant, zhat could destroy zhe fragile relationship zhat exists right now." Kurt cupped his hands together and was surprised when mystique took his hand and also Wanda's.

"The rings are beautiful, though Wanda should have a stone on hers."

"I didn't get zhe ring." The blue mutant smiled softly. "It vas zhe best man who chose zhem."

Magneto was curious. "And who is this?"

"Sarge." Wanda explained. "He was our trainer, taught us a lot, didn't he?"

"Ja." Kurt lightly kissed her before looking at her father. "I thank you for blessing zhis."

The man only smiled before nodding. "I want her to be happy, Kurt, and I want her to be safe."

The blue mutant grinned darkly. "I can assure you, she vill be safe. I can prove it if you vish."

* * *

Everyone admitted that it seemed an odd request that Kurt and Wanda attend a danger room session with everybody so soon after arriving back, but they never commented on it to them. After all, perhaps it would make them feel more settled? 

The mission was a simple one that was made far more difficult after Kurt had demanded it as such. The objective was to get from one side of the room to fetch a key and then return to the original side and unlock a box that contained a button that would stop the simulation.

There where two teams, one trying to get the key, the other trying to stop them getting the key.

At Kurt's insistence, the teams where as such.

Getting the key: Himself and Wanda.

Blocking them: All the x-men and Brotherhood members, including Logan and Ororo.

They stood in the metal room, waiting for the signal and eyeing the other nervously.

Kitty spoke to Lance eventually. "I don't get it, why do they want to go against us all, they can't win."

"They wouldn't have won before you mean." He smiled sadly. "We don't know anything about them now anymore, I mean, they're engaged for a start."

"You're still annoyed about that?"

"Kurt hasn't asked me to do anything for the wedding other than being there and behaving."

She frowned. "But Lance, that is all you have to do."

"Oh." He looked over at the pair in question who was talking quietly, Kurt holding Wanda close as she giggled at his breath tickling her ear. The pair where also not wearing their traditional uniforms, opting instead for the clothing they had been wearing on their most recent missions in the compound.

The buzzer sounded loudly.

Kissing her gently, Kurt moved away from Wanda and looked at the others who were all preparing for whatever he done next. "Its time to start flying, my angel."

"Indeed." Grinning, the Scarlet Witch raised her hands that glowed with a vivid green fire, about her, the mechanics went wild, yet they were also controlled.

Their targets, anyone who tried to stop her or Kurt.

Moving swiftly, Kurt teleported in a series of successive moves, delivering blows and vanishing before he was hit and knocking the numbers down of the available opponents.

They were like clockwork, if someone tried to fight Wanda, then Kurt was suddenly beside them and injuring them. If someone tried to fight Kurt, they found themselves trying to keep alive against an army of their own technology.

In the control room, Xavier looked away from the carnage of below to face Eric. "It is a shame they won't be joining either of us, they would have been good contributors to the team, morally and physically."

"Perhaps Charles, but then again, I've think they've grown past our own disputes and those of humanity and mutants in general. They're not going to fight for any cause except their own now."

"Which is probably best, I don't think I'd like them as an opponent." Xavier smiled. "But it's good to know they'll be able to take care of each other."

Nodding, Eric turned to leave the room. "I must depart now, old friend, I have certain business to attend to."

"Wedding present?"

"They grow up too fast…"

* * *

Panting, Jean collapsed onto a couch and looked levelly at the winners who were still waving the key about in victory, Kurt scooping Wanda up and spinning her around before kissing her softly. 

The red head turned to Rogue who was smiling at the display of affection. "I don't think I'm planning on going up against that pair anytime soon. Since when did they become so strong?"

Rogue looked at her levelly, her eyes smiling still. "Since they stopped hiding from themselves."

Turning, Jean looked at them again before smiling herself. "Yeah, you're right, so tell me, are you going to be a bridesmaid?"

"Matron of honour."

"What! How did you manage to wrangle that one out of them?"

On the chair, the lovers laughed and shared their own secret smiles.

* * *

"Smile, people, I want to get everyone in this picture!" Jean ran back a few paces, lifting the hem of her dress slightly before squinting through the camera. "Alright, Lance, swap with Jamie, your too tall there…" 

Xavier smiled, looking up to Magneto. "It's been a splendid day, hasn't it?"

"Indeed, Ororo did a magnificent job with the arrangements." The man smiled, looking over to the mother of the groom. "Wouldn't you say so, Mystique?"

The woman looked up from her hankies. "What? Oh, yes, it's splendid." She dabbed her eyes, unable to stop looking at the couple. Under her advice, Wanda had gone for a simple white strapless dress with minimal red trimming, a red ribbon about her waist and no veil. Kurt wore a red cravat in addition to his white shirt and waistcoat, and all the bridesmaids had warm lilac dresses.

Jean was still arranging the photo, trying to organise the chaos.

"So what did you get them for a wedding present?" Logan asked as he had been assigned to that edge of the group. He smiled proudly with himself. "I got them a bright red toaster."

"I don't know if I am appalled or actually impressed with the originality of the gift." Magneto chuckled, indicating Mystique suddenly. "As the parent of the couple, we decided that they would both appreciate some space alone and purchased a nice little house not far from the brotherhood house."

Laughing, the professor nodded. "I didn't think of that, I was more practical in the terms that I'm paying for their honeymoon."

"Oh, where are they going?" Logan asked, inching left a little under Jeans command.

"Nothing terribly much, I figured that after visiting Kurt's German family, they'd need a little time off from vacation, so it's a two week holiday to Alaska."

All of them looked at Xavier, incredulous.

"I thought they'd like to revisit the place they fell in love."

Mystique shook her head. "For the world's strongest telepath, you really have no idea about gifts, do you?"

"Excuse me, the red head told me to come here." Smiling, the sergeant held his hand out. "Proud parents, I see."

"We're talking about gifts." The blue woman laughed. "Did you get them something a little more desirable than a toaster?"

"I bought the rings, didn't I?" Laughing, the man shook his head. "No, no, I didn't have much so I only got them a little thing, just a few knick knacks." Shrugging, he waved over Banshee and Dazzler.

The pair was hollered at to go to the other side of the group.

"Dazzler got them a disco ball, and Banshee said they could spend some time in his holiday home in Ireland." The sergeant sighed as he was told to go back to his original place. "This had better be a good picture!"

"Alright, alright!" Jean finally stepped away from the camera, making it hover as she ran to her place. "Smile!"

Jubilee suddenly threw fireworks in the air just as the camera flashed.

"It's been some day." Kurt hugged his bride.

"Yeah." Kissing him, Wanda laughed. "When we get home, we're going to have to find somewhere pride of place for that toaster."

"And the matching kettle Jean got."

"There are also the red plates from Rahne."

"There's also the red photo frames from Sarge."

"And we can't forget that Ororo gave us the red plant pots."

Both stood for a moment in silence.

"Do you think they're trying to say something?" Wanda asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Nah, you're too perfect." And with that, he gently kissed her, laughing as a bright flash nearly blinded them. "Alright, let's get zhe paparazzi, ja?"

Conjuring hex bolts as she hitched up her skirt, Wanda grinned. "What are the chances of our cake not being ruined but the little sandwiches pelting that lot?"

"Very high, milady, very." With another kiss, Kurt grabbed a handful of sausage rolls. "To the future!"

"The future!"

The sandwiches went flying.

* * *

The end – please review and let us know what you thought of the friday updates! 


End file.
